


Привратник

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Fannni



Series: Поговори со мною, ангел [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Care, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, a little bit of scum, er - Freeform, hints of relationships, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: В старом книжном магазинчике Азирафаэля можно наткнуться на разных существ, некоторым из которых там делать вроде бы совершенно и нечего.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Поговори со мною, ангел [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Привратник

**Author's Note:**

> Флафф, безудержный и беспощадный. Работа из цикла "Поговори со мною, ангел!"

— Ходють и ходють… Ноги вытирайтя! Для кого тряпка покладена?! А то ходють тут…

— Ангел… это _что_?

— Это не что, а кто, Кроули. Это привратник. Мелкий служебный демон для подсобных работ. Мне казалось, ты должен был таких видеть, когда…

— Я знаю, кто такие привратники, ангел! Я только не знаю, какого архангела этот кусок де… этот недо… хм… недоделок делает в твоем книжном магазине?!

— Эй! Я, между прочим, не глухой!

— А ты вообще заткнись.

— Хамло! Еще и по свежепомытому претси, тоже мине, де...

— Еще полслова — и наступлю. Не на пол. Яс-с-сно?

— …

— Так-то лучше. Ангел! Я, кажется, у тебя спрашивал: что здесь делает эта тварь?

— Дай-ка подумать, дорогой… Эм-м-м… живет?

— С каких это пор, ангел?

— Дай-ка подумать, дорогой… Ну, возможно, с того самого дня, когда нас чуть было не казнили?

— Ха-ра-шо, ангел! Я переформулирую вопрос. Как _это_ сюда попало?

— Маленьким демоническим чудом, я полагаю.

— Демоническим? Ты уверен?

— Хорошо, хорошо… почти демоническим.

— Ангел!

— Ну демоны же тоже по сути своей изначально были именно ангелами, мой дорогой, так что вполне можно сказать и так…

— Ты его сюда начудесил. Так?

— Ну… да. В каком-то смысле.

— Из Ада.

— Ну… Да.

— Ох… Ангел! А если бы тебя засекли?! Так рисковать! 

— Ну так не засекли же.

— Зачем?! 

— Ну не мог же я допустить, чтобы его действительно растворили в той ванне, ну сам подумай, мой дорогой. Это было бы слишком. Даже для Ада. Ладно мы, но он… он же не был ни в чем виноват! Просто подвернулся под горячую руку, оказался в неподходящее время в неподходящем месте. Сам подумай, нельзя же было…

— Значит, чудеснуть сюда эту дрянь ты мог, а высушить белье никак невозможно, да?! Ах, они могли бы засечь и все такое! Ангельское чудо в Аду, ужас-ужас!

— Ну, это действительно было бы довольно скверно — спалиться на такой ерунде, сам подумай. А с привратником, если честно, не было никаких чудес. Просто маленький фокус. Ловкость рук и немного отведения глаз, ничего криминального. Правда, с монеткой у меня почему-то получалось хуже.

— Твое счастье, ангел. Иначе…

— Да, дорогой?

— Ну ты хоть представляешь себе, каково это: вдруг осознать, что ты сидишь посреди людного парка в мокрых трусах?!

— Дай-ка подумать, мой дорогой… Пожалуй, да… Никогда не забуду, какое у тебя тогда лицо сделалось. Так и стоит перед глазами...

— Ангел… Не верю своим ушам... Ты это специально, да? Ты… издеваешься?

— Конечно же нет, Кроули! Как ты только мог такое подумать?! Ну… Разве что самую чуточку.

— Ох… Твое счастье, ангел, что я тебя так кошмарно люблю. Иначе…

— Иначе — что?

— Иначе влюбился бы сейчас. По уши. Со всеми… вытекающими.

— Ох… угрожаешь?

— Ис-с-скушаю…

— Ох… да…

— А-а-ан...кгел...

…

— Ну прям как у людев: ни стыда ни совести! Сосутся они, понимаишь, нашли место… А дверь за ними кто запирать будет? Привратник, что ли?!

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
